


✨ Who was Skull... Lelouch vi Britannia

by aurorakitty5



Series: Cycling on the Path of Life [7]
Category: Code Geass, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, angsty boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Skull was Skull.Nothing more,Nothing less.





	✨ Who was Skull... Lelouch vi Britannia

There was one definable trait to Skull:

 

He loved the color purple.

 

Everything he owned was purple, from his hair to his socks, he was constantly clad in the color. He occasionally had hints of green and gold interspersed within his collection, but it was mostly purple.

 

That was all that was really known on the supposed stuntman, the reason being that he kept his cards close to his chest, and his mask had yet to gain a shine. Nothing about his personality, his mannerisms, his beliefs, his goals, nothing.

 

The reason being was that early on, Skull had chosen to wear a mask, something telling him to do so when Checkerface first showed up. Knowing from experience that his intuition was never wrong, Skull made sure to hide anything of himself, donning his showman mask. Needless to say, his plan backfired when the Arcobaleno couldn't (or _wouldn't_ ) look past it, leading him to be beaten down and many attempts to break him, all in the guise of “helping him”.

 

Skull knew better.

 

Their “helping” was a farce. However, it was a farce Skull could endure well. He had it happen at some point in his life before, his body able to go through the motions like a well-rehearsed puppet with their strings cut but with the threat of obedience looming over it, knowing but still jerky in movement, his mind not connected to his body.

 

Until the curse happened.

 

Skull wasn't too surprised about Luce's betrayal, he could sense it a mile away, her sickly sweet Sky flames bathing him constantly, her attempts to get them all to work together and bond, and her over-enthusiastic personality all mashed into something Skull could dissect piece by piece, leaving her standing alone on her chessboard, all the pawns she used to shield herself from the others, gone.

 

Later this became true, the Arcobaleno leaving her alone on the lonely mountain peak. Because of this, his puppet show was put to a halt, the looming threat of obedience no longer a strong physical threat, only a faraway threat, causing him to stop the show completely, the knowledge of the threat being mostly removed gave him the resolve to do so.

 

He could sympathize with her a bit, ( ~~ _why?_~~ ) Checkerface clearly controlled her actions, and she was forced to follow them. However, he _knew_ she could have stopped following those orders, could have told the Arcobaleno about what was about to happen. But he also knew that was impossible, she was too weak, too greedy, too _selfish_ to do that. ( ~~ _He knew, because that was what he was. He wasn't strong enough to fight his father's control, weak until C.C helped him once again._~~ )

 

All she got was the cold glares of those she wanted, and the knowledge that they would never be her’s, that she would be left alone. Alone with only her sins to accompany her until her dying breath. Only then, he knew, only then, would she get the peace she so desperately wanted with the Arcobaleno.

 

Alone until the end.

 

( ~~ _Just like he was. C.C was gone, Suzaku was Zero, the Black Knights missing their true leader, and Lelouch? He was alone, cut off from his beloved sister and semi-friend, forced to play puppet against his will, his life never returning to what it was, his life never becoming what it should._~~ )

 

( ~~ _The more and more he dwelt upon the thought, the more and more Luce was replaced._ ~~

 

 ~~_Replaced with himself._~~ )

 

Once little Tsunayoshi broke the curse and he got both his body and his memories back, he smiled bitterly, waving off the fake attempts of the Arcobaleno to tell them what was wrong.

 

“Everything is fine.”

 

After all, he is Skull, and the only definable trait he has is that he loves the color purple.

 

Nothing more, nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ _Aurorakitty5 | Code Geass_
> 
> I wanted to write angst so here.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  |\ /\  
>  (⦶,⦶ )  
>  ['']_[''] ∫  
>    
>  PHANTHOM MENANCES  
>  "Domestically Challenged"


End file.
